merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Morganaforever/First Merlin Wiki Awards: THE RESULTS
Okay, dear users of the Merlin Wiki...time for the commendations!!! First of all, let me say that I am really glad we have such a nice community, with so many enthusiastic and passionate fans that immediately replied to this project...I never expected it to be such a success! Now I understand why we are one of the best wikis out there...because of the wonderful users inside it! Now, since I suck at speeches, I will announce the results...but before that, I would like to personally thank Alfons and Gerda, since both of them helped me count the votes and calculate the results! Daniel, too, for creating the tally and contributing to gathering all the votes. Thank you all! Now, on to the results, without further delaying! The Merlin Award According to users, the ones who have evolved the most in the period January-August of 2012 are the following.... The gold Merlin award, goes to....Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd, who received 21 votes '''in total! Congratulations, Alfons! The silver Merlin award, goes to....Morganaforever, AKA me, who received '''15 votes '''in total! Thanks a lot everyone! I'll try to live up to it! The bronze Merlin award, goes to....Waterwecna, who received '''11 votes in total! Great job, Gerda! The Arthur Award According to users, the most motivating users and best leaders of the Merlin Wiki for the period January-August 2012 are the following... The gold Arthur award, goes to....Morganaforever, who received 21 votes in total! Once again, I would like to thank everyone for nominating me for this award...I will not let you down :D The silver Arthur award, goes to.....Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd AND LokiIsAwesome! Good job you two, for having been voted 9 times! The bronze Arthur award, is given to....Dryuuu. Congratulations, Daniel, for being voted 7 times! The Guinevere Award The nicest and most welcoming users of the Merlin Wiki as selected by the users of this very wiki are the following... The gold Guinevere award, goes to....Waterwecna, with 21 votes in total! You deserve it, Gerda! The silver Guinevere award, goes to....WorshipperoftheOldReligion! Good job, Sybil, you totally deserve it as well, as proved by your 10 votes! The bronze Guinevere award, goes to....Morganaforever! Thanks a billion for those 7 votes! Much appreciated! The Morgana Award Time to learn who are the fiercest and most passionate users of this wiki, always daring to speak their mind, no matter what the consequences will be. The gold Morgana award, goes to....Dryuuu, who was voted 15 times in total! You definitely deserve it, Daniel! The silver Morgana award, goes to....Chawk1993! Great job, Cassie! You were voted by 8 users! Finally, the bronze Morgana award goes not to one, but to two users...EmrysofAlbion and GWAINE both got 5 votes each! Congratulations, Mat, George :D The Gaius Award The most knowledgeable fans of the show, accoridng to this wiki's users, are... Waterwecna AND Fimber, who were nominated by 8 users in total!!! You REALLY deserve this, both of you! WorshipperOfTheOldReligion! Yeah, Sybil, it definitely suits you :) 6 other users definitely agree with me! Rod12, who gathered 5 votes in total! Good job, Rod! The Leon Award Time to find out which users know our policies better than anyone else around here! The gold Leon award goes to...Rod12! Congratulations, Rod, I wouldn't find a more matching award for you! You were nominated 14 times in total. The silver Leon award goes to...Merlinarthur for gathering 13 votes! Good job, Lihini! Finally, the bronze Leon award goes to...Dryuuu AND WorshipperoftheOldReligion, and their 5 votes! Good job! The Gwaine Award The users voted as fans as the funniest users of the wiki are the following: The gold Gwaine award goes to the funniest user, who is...GWAINE, as he collected 14 votes in total! Good going, George! The silver Gwaine award goes to the second funniest user, who is...Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd! 11 people say so, Alfons! That must mean something! The third funniest user of this wiki is...Aithusa07! You REALLY deserve a Gwaine award, Aithusa07, and I would be sad if you had not won one... :D me, and other 6 people, making us 7 in total! The Lancelot Award The most hardworking users of the Merlin wiki are the following... The Gold Lancelot Award goes to 2 users...Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd and Morganaforever! Alfons and I both acquired 8 votes, making it in first place! Once again, I would like to thank you all for appreciating the work I've done on this wiki...but since I've already done it, I'll make it short and move to the second place! *Ahem* The Silver Lancelot Award goes to....Waterwecna! Who else? She is in the top 3 of the leaderboard, so it's to be expected! Good job, Gerda, for being voted by 7 users! Finally, the Bronze Lancelot Award goes to the user(S) named... MERLINARTHUR, WORSHIPPER OF THE OLD RELIGION AND LOKIISAWESOME! Wow :D all three of you must be proud for your 5 votes each, 15 in total! The Aithusa Award Before giving out the best newcomer awards, I would like to say that there are some modifications, due to some users being voted, but being in the wiki for more than 3 months prior to the awards blog post. Still, this did not affect the outcome at all, as the top 3 users remain the same and are... Fimber, for acquiring 14 votes! Congratulations, Fimber! WorshipperoftheOldReligion! You too, Sybil, for your 13 votes! 123Action!! You really deserve this award, 123Action, so enjoyr this award along with your 4 votes! And, finally... The Kilgharrah Award For the best admins in town! According to you, they are the following: The gold Kilgharrah award goes to...Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd and I couldn't agree more about it! He was nominated 18 times for it! The silver Kilgharrah award goes to...Morganaforever, AKA me, for getting 12 votes! Thank you!!! The bronze kilgharrah award goes to...Waterwecna! Gerda, once again...CONGRATULATIONS! You got 10 votes in total! Sooo...that's the end of the First Annual Merlin Wiki Awards for the time January-August 2012! Some things I would like to clarify, before ending this post, are the following: *Users who did not come to receive an award, don't worry! I assure you, this is one of the plenty events like this to follow! There will be numerous opportunities for you to prove your worth and, most importantly, have fun! *Users who put an emblem on their profile without having received it, will most probably have it removed from their page. *Users are free to count their own votes again, if they feel like the votes were not counted correctly. In case a user has been awarded with an emblem that originally another user has won, it will just be transferred to the other user's page! We are humans, after all, we may have made a mistake in counting votes. *Users who have won are free to decorate their emblem to their profile! If one wants a different colour and/or image for his/her emblem, (s)he can ask me, and I'll change it for him/her! Finally....a little surprise from me...a gift to all users who I would like to thank for participating in this contest! This award belongs to all of us!!! Feel free to put in on your profile! Category:Blog posts